Wake Up, Wolvie!
by BlueBully
Summary: Jubilee wants Logan to spend some time with her, but after a late night the man just wants to sleep. How can she get him out of that bed...? Fluffy F/M Tickle Fic


**Summary:** ** _Jubilee wants Logan to spend some time with her, but after a late night the man just wants to sleep. How can she get him out of that bed...?_**

 **Fluffy F/M Tickle Fic**

 **Comic-verse**

 **Warning for swear words. :)**

 _ **Dedicated to my friend, Mel, who was my main inspiration for writing this story. :) She came up with the scenario, and provided many of the wonderful ideas that you will read in this fic. In other words, without her this story would not have come to light so I wish to thank her for giving me the motivation, and making me actually happy to have someone who was as excited about this story as me. It was definitely fun to have someone to collaborate with for once, and I hope whoever reads this enjoys our little story. :)  
**_

"Hey, has anyone seen Logan?" Jubilee asked, looking up from her bowl of Frosted Flakes at the other mutants seated around the kitchen table. She had been keeping an eye on Wolverine's usual seat and he had not showed up for breakfast that morning.

"As a matter of fact I haven't, Jubilee. Perhaps he's out and about early today," the blue, furry Beast offered his explanation as Jean cleared her throat before she finished swallowing the food in her mouth.

"No, he's just probably still asleep. He and Kurt were out late last night at the bar. I don't think they got in until after four in the morning," she shook her head with a smirk at the nocturnalness of the two men.

"But I was planning on spending the day with him," Jubilee sighed, looking glum as she poked at the remaining cereal in her bowl with a spoon. Hank smiled and placed a large hand gently onto her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, my dear. Maybe tomorrow you'll have more luck with him. For now it's better to just let sleeping Wolverines lie," Hank chuckled at his own joke as Jubilee faked a small smile and got up to clear her end of the table.

As she placed her dishes in the sink to wash them she began planning to next make her way over to peek in on Logan's room. If he was really still asleep then maybe he wouldn't be as tired as Jean had made it sound.

There was no harm in her investigating this a little further.

.

.

.

.

With a light push, Jubilee opened the door to Wolverine's bedroom as quietly as she could. It was pitch dark in the room aside from a small sliver of light that came in through a crack in the window curtains, allowing her to make out the silhouette of a queen sized bed. And on it was a big, blanketed lump. Logan.

Smiling, she closed the door behind her as she began walking over to the bed. Surprising Logan was never a good idea as he tended to respond to the impending threat with a violent instinct so she quietly called out to him so that he wouldn't be startled.

"Looogan? Looooooooogan...?" Even in his sleep he recognized her voice and it allowed him to remain off guard, not moving and only replying with a grunt.

"Hey, wake up, sleepyhead. You already missed breakfast," she gently shook his shoulder as he just groaned and didn't budge.

"Mmmm...don't care. Go 'way now," he muttered sleepily from his position on his back with his eyes firmly shut and an arm tucked behind his head.

"But Logan, it's such a gorgeous day! No sense to waste it all on sleeping," Jubilee walked over and opened the curtains slightly, allowing some of the light to enter into the room as Logan recoiled like he just got punched in the face.

"Graaah! Shit, kid! Close the curtains!" He growled before flopping over onto his stomach with the small amount of energy he had and burying his head underneath a pillow to shield his eyes from the invading light.

Jubilee just smiled as she jumped to land on the edge of the bed, bouncing it a little to encourage him.

"C'mon, Wolvie, get up! Lets go do something!"

"Noooo," he moaned, only half-awake and just wanting to be left alone, "Go bother Hank. I'm sure he'll take ya to the zoo."

"The zoo? Logan, I'm 16..." Jubilee raised a brow as Logan quickly came back with another answer.

"The mall then. Ya teenagers love that shit, dont ya?"

"I want to go on an adventure!" She bounced the bed even harder, bringing Logan's annoyance level up.

"Don'tcha got school or somethin' ya should be at?"

"It's Saturday, you dummy," she laughed, playfully swatting him on his backside.

"Well I know Scooter will feel honored that ya asked him to take ya on a field trip." Jubilee frowned as she saw her hopes of spending the day with her mentor beginning to fade.

"But I don't want Scott! I want you!"

"Ya can't have me."

"Whhhhhy?" He didn't answer.

"Logan, why?!" Still nothing. He figured that if he just stopped replying that she would give up and leave him be. Until then he'd just concentrate on getting back to sleep, pulling the blankets tighter around himself and relaxing his eyes.

Problem was that Jubilee was not one to give up, and he should've known that. It was one of the many characteristics that had originally made him take a liking to her, even though it was about to be his downfall.

She really did love spending time with him when it was just the two of them. He'd teach her things; things that she would never learn in school.

Some of the other X-men might refer to it as worthless knowledge, but she was always grateful for the time he took to show her the ropes, which consisted of anything from how to win a game of Poker to survival skills in the wilderness.

He had even given her her first beer, despite her still being underage, but it also ended up being her last for the time being since it had actually made her drunk. Logan had spouted endless jokes for the rest of that day about her being a lightweight, and they both made a pact to never tell anyone about the incident.

They were partners in crime, and right now she wanted nothing more than to see what kind of experiences they could have today. She found that there was never a dull moment with Wolverine, even now.

Jubilee began brainstorming ideas on how she was going to get the grumpy feral to get out of bed. Most of the things she came up with would more than likely piss him off, like dumping a bucket of cold water on him, or stealing his pillows and beating him with them.

As her mind kept thinking up a plan her eyes began to wander and it was then that she noticed one of Logan's bare feet protruding out from underneath the end of the blankets. She stared at it for a moment before a grin stretched across her face, feeling a little stupid that the idea hadn't come to her earlier.

The big bruiser known as Wolverine, whom most wouldn't think twice about messing with, was ridiculously ticklish. Everywhere. And because of his affection for Jubilee with her being like a daughter/little sister to him he always let her get away with exploiting that, and she knew it.

She knew that no matter how much he would try to deny it that he would never feel angry after she'd tickled him to tears despite the obviously forced growls and glare she might receive afterwards. The temptation was too great so without further thought she reached over and slowly ran a finger from his toes up to his heel.

Instantly his foot twitched as Logan grunted and was nearly roused from his sleep once more, though not quite there yet. Seeing that some progress had been made, Jubilee began very lightly tickling the tender bottom of his foot as it flexed and wiggled around with every touch.

Logan grinned underneath the pillow, starting to chuckle softly while his foot continued to writhe about aimlessly; Jubilee poking at his toes as they curled over in protest. He was starting to wake up again, and it had finally processed in his brain that his foot was being tickled.

Soon enough he'd yanked it out of her reach to the safety underneath the blankets.

"Heheheh, stoppit...," he mumbled from under the pillow without any further action on his part. Jubilee smirked as she crawled up onto the bed and straddled his lower back before slowly wiggling her fingers through the blankets and along his ribs.

"Come on, Wolvie. Time to wakie wakie...," she teased as she felt the drowsy man tense up before he began to shake his head.

"Please, kid, don't. I can't even fight back right now," he groaned, really having no strength at all to try to stop her.

"Why? You're not ticklish are you, Logan?" She giggled herself, loving to tease him about his little weakness. With his arms currently up on top of his pillow, her fingers crept up to where the blankets had ended and his armpits were left exposed.

They didn't dig in; just leisurely ghosted through the hair that grew there to wake up the nerves, not even touching the skin but getting her friend to start giggling anyways.

"C'mohon, d...don't doohoohoo this, Jubes. It ain't faahaair," he tittered and squirmed slightly; the gentle tickling not providing him with that energizing jolt he needed to reflexively pull his arms down. For now he was helpless.

"I won't if you just get your butt out of this bed. Otherwise...," Jubilee leaned over and blew on the back of his neck, knowing he was sensitive from even that faint of a touch. He giggled a little harder at that, grateful that he at least had the power to scrunch up his shoulders for some meager protection.

"Eheheheehee, nooo...shit, I'm beggin' ya, kid. Ain'tcha gohot morals? Kihi...Kickin' a guy when he's d...down. Hehehahah...Juhust lemme alohohone, an' I'll maahaake it up to ya. Prohahomise."

"Sure I've got morals! And right now they're telling me that you need to laugh, you old grump! Of course, my morals could be swayed if you would just get up!" She paused in the light tickling for now to give him a chance to answer properly.

She was about to really start tickling him depending on his response, and he knew it. Unfortunately for Logan, he always liked to learn things the hard way, but that was exactly what Jubilee was hoping for; for him to remain his stubborn self.

"Who ya callin' an' old grump? And fer the last time...I ain't budgin'. So lay off an' go pick on someone el..AAHAHahahahaa! Nahaahaahahaha stahahahaaap!"

Logan lost it immediately when he felt her hands squeezing the sides of his wide chest; the overwhelming sensations giving him the strength to finally jerk his arms down.

Without him even realizing it before, she had pulled the blankets back off of his topless torso and his bare skin was completely at her mercy now. He mentally cursed himself for only wearing his boxers to sleep in.

Scooting backward to straddle the backs of his thighs, she had him totally trapped with him still being too tired to buck her off of him. All he could really do was squirm in place with no where to go.

"But you know you're my favorite one to pick on! Besides, no one else comes close to being as ticklish as you!"

She really dug into his armpits this time, making Wolverine howl with completely unrestrained laughter; unable to halt the vicious scribbling of her fingers despite him desperately trying to do so with the little strength he had in his arms.

"Baahahahah! Jubilation Leeheeheeheee! I'm wahaharnin' yahah! Shihihihit, stahahahop iiit!"

"You don't scare me, and you know how to make me stop. All you have to do is get out of bed," her fingers wormed around in the very ticklish hollows of his armpits as his feet kicked uselessly into the mattress.

"Daahaammit! I tohohold ya! I'm teeheehahahahaa...tired! I caahaan't even phihihysically st...stohahop ya!"

"Hmm, I suppose you got a point there. Unless the reason you're not trying to stop me is...," her eyes lit up, "...because you WANT me to tickle you!" She quickly grabbed him around the hips, knowing it would get another hysterical reaction from him. He did not disappoint.

"Fuhuhuhuck! Not there, darlin'! Nohohot thehehehere! It tihihickles!" No matter how tired he was he couldn't resist the tickling as he squirmed like an eel; his elbows clenched against his sides as he cried out in laughter.

"You're not denying it, Wolvie...," she giggled as she teased him some more, pinching and kneading his hips more excitedly as he shook his head the best that he could.

"Nooo! I don't want it! D..Dohon't! Don't tihihihickle meeheehahahahahah! C'mohahon!"

"You know my terms. Either get up, or suffer the consequence! Mwahahahaa!" She gave her best evil laugh as she kneaded his sides, and lightly scratched her fingernails wildly behind his neck and around his shoulder blades.

It was a funny sight to see; Wolverine and his whole 300lbs of muscle and adamantium completely helpless under the tickling fingers of someone who was maybe 1/3 of his weight. And he could do nothing about it except squirm like crazy and laugh his head off.

Logan was used to having his claws do the talking to get him out of situations that he did not agree with, but he couldn't do that here. Not with Jubilee. He'd never even dream of unsheathing the deadly weapons on her, even if she was tickling him out of his mind as deep down he knew she meant no harm.

He had to count his blessings though. At least she didn't have him on his back where his very ticklish tummy would be vulnerable. Just the wiggle of a finger into his navel would have him in tears, and squealing like a little kid.

No matter how badly she tickled him from his backside he would do everything he possibly could to keep from turning over. For now he'd at least try to get himself a temporary reprieve.

"Okay, kid! Okaahaahaay! Ya wihin! I give up!" He cackled as Jubilee grinned in triumph and immediately stopped tickling him. He quickly began to breathe in as much air as he could, knowing it would be short lived once she found out that he wasn't sincere.

"Really? So you'll come hang out with me?" The excited tone in Jubilee's voice almost made him reconsider, but he couldn't help it. He was just too tired.

"S...Sorry, hun. Nothin' doin'. Was just tryin' to stall ya fer aaahahahahhahaahahaha!" Jubilee had ruthlessly began to tickle him under the arms as he exploded into guffaws once more.

"Aw, Logan, I thought you were serious. Now you're really gonna get it!"

He was caught off guard by how she grabbed his shoulder and was able to roll him onto his back, though even if he had suspected it he was still too tired to have resisted her. Before he knew it her fingers were scrawling and scrabbling viciously over his abdomen.

"Noooohohohohohooo! Stoppitstoppit! Pleeheehehehehease! Nohahot my behehehelly!" He roared with raucous laughter; too weak to even curl over, and even his swats at her with his big hands had little power behind them.

With him flipped onto his back, the pillow that had been covering his head before was now off to the side. Jubilee could finally see his face, which she always loved to look at when she tickled him. She would never see that big of a grin on him under any other circumstances and it always encouraged her.

Logan could see her face now too. She was looking more than delighted with her current position as she mercilessly, but still lovingly tickled the writhing man beneath her.

His senses could easily detect her good-natured intentions, knowing that she wasn't trying to be cruel to him. She just really liked to find excuses to make him laugh, and that he could not fault her for. It was one of the many ways she showed affection towards him.

"Oh yes, your ticklish little tummy! Thought I'd leave it out, did you? Coochiecoochiecoochiecoochie, big guy!" Jubilee laughed while her fingers crawled over every inch of his heavily muscled stomach and waist as the skin convulsed violently.

She was having so much fun with him that she had almost forgotten her original purpose for disturbing him before it came back to her.

"Alright, one more chance, Wolvie! Surrender, and come spend the day with me?"

Logan wanted to surrender. He really did as the merciless tickling that was being dished out on him was more than he cared to take, but despite his conscience screaming at him to give in he just couldn't do it. He knew he was going to regret it.

"N...N...NO! Ahahahahahaa! I'm st...stahaayin' heeheehere!" A shiver ran down his spine when he saw the evil grin spread over her face, knowing he was doomed.

"Then prepare to laugh to death!" She grabbed both of his hands and pushed them out towards his sides while simultaneously bending over to blow the loudest raspberry imaginable right into his navel.

Logan didn't know what to do. He was exhausted. He was beat. He had absolutely no will to even try to act like a tough guy at that moment so he did the only thing he could do; he dropped his macho ego and through his overly hysterical laughter he begged like his life depended on it.

"Waahahahahahahaahaa! Pleeheeheease! Stahahaap! Stop ticklin'! I can't...I can't staahaahaand it! Yer kihihihillin' meeheee! JUBILEEEEEEE!" He shrieked with each blow into his bellybutton; the sensations so overwhelming that he was pretty much physically paralyzed from laughing so hard.

She released his hands and began to tickle his sides while continuing with the raspberries for a minute more until Logan's laughter had turned silent. The mirthful trembling of his body and the occasional hitch of his breath let her know that he was still feeling everything she gave him.

The young woman decided she'd give him a quick break, while also allowing her to move into her next position. Sitting up, she stopped tickling him as he gasped for breath and thought that maybe she'd finally given up, though that was wishful thinking on his part.

She turned her body and scooted back even further until she was sitting on his calves and pulled the blankets back to reveal both of his bare feet; undoubtedly the most ticklish spot on his whole body.

"Now what have we here? You know, I never really get many chances to tickle your feet," she mused as Logan's eyes widened in panic once he realized what she was up to now.

"Jubes, please! Aw God, no! I can't beg ya hard enough, but please, don't tickle my feet! Ya know how ticklish I am there!" He managed to lightly paw at her back in a weak attempt to stop her, which only made her giggle at how helpless he was.

"But Wooooolviiiieeee, you won't get up and play with me! So I guess that means that I'll just have to sit here and play with you!" With that, both of her hands descended upon his feet as they started out just scratching up and down the entire length of his soles.

If Logan wasn't so tired he would have gone flying off that bed in a split-second to get away. Her recent manicure was absolute murder on the extremely sensitive flesh and he was instantly laughing at the top of his lungs.

"Daaahahahahahahahaa! Fuhuhuckin' shihihihit! Nohohot thaahaat!" He had collapsed back into his pillows with his hands clenching into the sheets and occasionally beating against the bed as his feet were playfully attacked.

His feet were actually quite soft for a guy like him and had Jubilee wondering if he went out for secret pedicures. But then she realized that he'd be way too ticklish to sit through one of those sessions, and just attributed them being in that condition to his healing factor.

"Tickletickletickle! Hahaha, I don't think there's anyone in the world more ticklish than you!" She laughed as her fingers dug into his high arches and wiggled around to the insteps with Logan scrunching up his soles defensively.

"Jeeheeheeheezus! Nohoho mohohohore! Uncle uhuhuhuncle! Dahaharlin' pleeheeheease!" He begged through his tears, hardly able to struggle much more with his endurance quickly fizzling, but Jubilee continued on.

"Ooooh, I wish I had a big ol' feather! Next time I'll bring one for sure! I'll bet you would just love it between your toes...," she twisted her small fingers into the tight spaces between his curled toes as Logan screamed and howled with that being his ultimate weak spot.

"Aaaahahahahahaahaa! Nohahahahaho! Geh...Gehehet outtahahahahah...my tohohohoes! Baahahahahahaa! Plehehehease! I'm dyihihihiin'!"

Jubilee merrily just kept tickling away at his toes; making sure to get the undersides as well as between them all. Logan had gone back into the silent laughing phase again as his feet continued to twitch around weakly.

The teenager finally let up after a few more minutes, and by then Logan had stopped struggling entirely.

"So where should I tickle you next? Back to your tummy? Or maybe your armpits? Or should I just keep after your ticklish toesies?" She was grinning as she looked over her shoulder back at him, but that was when she took a good look at his face.

It was bright red, and he was sweating with tears drying on his cheeks as he panted heavily to catch his breath. He looked completely drained as he lay there and didn't even move to try to escape despite her last threat to tickle his toes again.

Jubilee instantly felt guilty, realizing that when she really looked at the situation she was pretty much torturing her friend. No doubt he was even more exhausted than when she had first came into his bedroom and woken him up. His current state was all her fault.

She sorrowfully re-covered his feet with the blanket before crawling back up towards him to lay her head on his shoulder and hugged an arm around his middle.

"I'm...I'm sorry, Logan. I'm so sorry." He heard her sniffle, knowing that she was about to start crying; the thought making him sober up a little. As gently as he could he raised an arm to place on her shoulder and pulled her closer against him.

"Jubilee, please, don't cry." She shook her head as the tears spilled over.

"But I was torturing you and I was too dumb to see it. I'm a horrible person." It hit Logan right in the heart to hear her say something like that about herself, and it was even worse when he could now smell her tears.

"Darlin', there's no worse torture to me than hearin' ya cry. Now c'mon, turn off them tears," he rubbed her shoulder comfortingly, but still she remained upset.

"If you never want to see me again then I completely understand." Her tendency to be over-dramatic at times could always make Logan chuckle.

"Hmhm, look, no matter what ya done I would never feel that way about ya. Ever. So get that thought outta yer head, kid." Jubilee wiped her cheek and slowly looked up at him.

"So you're not mad at me?"

"Course not, hun. I know ya weren't tryin' to hurt me, an' was just wantin' me to spend some time with ya. Hmph, maybe I was bein' selfish by wantin' to just sleep the day away," he started to look a little guilty himself, but Jubilee was quick to jump back in.

"No, you weren't, Logan. I was the selfish one by not taking your needs into consideration. I should have just let you sleep like you wanted to. Really, I'm sorry," her arm that was around his stomach hugged against him as Logan just smiled.

"S'alright, darlin'. No harm done. Still love ya," he leaned down to kiss the top of her head, giving her that warm, glowing feeling that told her that everything was going to be alright.

"I love you too, you big lug. You know, I'm actually feeling a little sleepy myself now," she yawned for a moment, making Logan smirk.

"Good. 'Cause I still ain't gettin' outta this bed. Ahahahahaa!" He laughed heartily as Jubilee leaned up and blew a raspberry into his thick neck and tickled at his stomach for a moment before letting up.

"You know I could easily start tickling you again, right?" She threatened with an arch of an eyebrow as Logan only chuckled again.

"Heh, yeah I know. But we can have a proper tickle fight later if ya want. For now, why don'tcha just sit still an' take a nap with the old man." Jubilee smiled up at him before snuggling closer against his side, shutting her eyes and hugging him tighter.

"Ok, Wolvie."

"That's my girl. An' don't worry, I'll think'a somethin' fun fer us to do tomorrow," Logan smirked as he used his free arm to pull the blankets over the both of them and then leaned back against his pillow, allowing his own eyes to shut.

He felt sleep quickly coming to him and he supposed he had Jubilee to thank for tickling him past complete exhaustion. When he looked at it they actually had spent some time together like she had wanted, but he still planned to make it up to her.

Ideas for activities that he could introduce her to started to run through his head, though he knew that she would definitely be taking him up on that tickle fight later. And he'd put up a bit of a fight. Probably even tickle her back. But in the end he would let her win...at least that's what he would tell himself.

Finally sleep found him as he drifted off with a contented smile on his face. The teenager beside him was almost asleep as well, but was stirred when the man began to snore lightly, making her open her eyes and give him an annoyed look. Not that he could see her expression.

Without hesitation her hand slid over to Logan's stomach and gently began to tickle him; not enough to wake him, but enough to make him stop snoring as he shifted his body around with a giggle or two slipping out of him. Once she stilled her hand, he settled back down.

He was instantly fast asleep again, though with only the sound of his breathing this time as Jubilee smiled in satisfaction and closed her eyes again. She could not wait to see what Logan had planned for them tomorrow, although she didn't expect he had much time to think on it with how fast he went to sleep.

Logan had his own ideas of "fun", and though not many understood them Jubilee was one of the people who did. Whatever it was didn't really matter. She knew that it would be a good time just because it was with him.

Especially when she absolutely destroyed him in that promised tickle fight.


End file.
